<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Penny For Your Thoughts by labellelunaclaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855846">Penny For Your Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellelunaclaire/pseuds/labellelunaclaire'>labellelunaclaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hadestown - Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellelunaclaire/pseuds/labellelunaclaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Day 10 — Pirate</em>
</p><p>Hades is a pirate. Persephone is a flower seller in a port town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Penny For Your Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was going to be longer but I’m so far behind in AUgust that it just is what it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hades walked off the dock for the first time in weeks, happy to once again feel solid ground beneath his feet instead of the constant shifting floor of a wooden ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved port towns like this, a place to spend his wages on a good meal and ale before embarking once more on the never ending journey that was like aboard a pirate ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The village was small but full of colorful people bustling around on their daily errands or selling their wares. An apple seller, a fishmonger, handicrafts, fresh bread rolls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flower seller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the last that caught his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen in his entire life, dressed in a simple green dress and a wide brimmed straw hat to keep the sun off her face. In her arms was a large basket of fresh cut flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much will a penny get me, my lady?” he asked her as he approached the beautiful creature with her sunkissed curls and soft, sweet face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him. “Three stems,” she said, eyeing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems a fair price,” he told her, reaching into his pocket for his sack of coins. “And where do these flowers hail from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My very own garden, sir,” she responded kindly. “My mama always said I had a green thumb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades handed her a penny. “Which three are your favorites?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment, staring at her collection of flowers. Then she slowly picked a lily, poppy, and daffodil from the basket and handed them to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very pleased to do business with you on this fine day, sir,” she said. “I hope whichever lady is destined for those flowers is very happy with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades smiled at her. “I certainly hope so. She did say they were her favorites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a flourish, he handed the flowers back to her. She blushed and took them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your name, sir?” she asked quietly, inspecting the blooms carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hades,” he told her. “And your name, my beautiful lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Persephone,” she said, still entranced by the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A perfect name for a perfect woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hades, I cannot take your money and keep these flowers,” she said firmly, trying to hand the penny back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hades grasped her hand in his own, keeping her fingers curled around the coin. “Then instead of you giving me the flowers for my coin, why don’t you give me your thoughts? I think that would be a fair trade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought it over for a moment, her hand still warm in his. “How long are you in port?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So little time,” she lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could come with me, Persephone,” he said. “Travel the world by my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A woman on a pirate ship? Unless you are the captain, I cannot see how that would work out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I shall become the captain,” he promised. “I’ll work my way up the ranks so that one day, you can join me aboard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her. “For now, we’ll have lunch, and you’ll give me my penny’s worth for your thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled back. “I believe we have a deal, Mr. Hades.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Despite being short, I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>